


It will never be easy

by Diana924



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Season/Series 01, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Hanno imparato ad essere discreti.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Robb Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	It will never be easy

Hanno imparato ad essere discreti.

Jon sa fin troppo bene che se mai dovessero scoprirli darebbero solamente a lui la colpa, il bastardo che ha corrotto l’erede, e forse è anche colpa sua perché non ha mai avuto il coraggio di interrompere quella follia. Spiegare la verità sarebbe inutile, nessuno crederebbe che a cominciare tutto sia stato Robb. Perfetto, responsabile e adorabile Robb Stark, chi potrebbe anche solo sospettare che sia stato Robb Stark a sedurlo e a portarlo nel suo letto quando avevano appena tredici anni.

In verità alla fine piace anche a lui ma a differenza di Robb prende delle precauzioni, fosse per Robb li avrebbero già scoperti, il suo fratellastro sa essere fin troppo vocale durante quegli incontri segreti e per quanto gli piaccia ascoltarlo Jon sa bene che non possono correre il rischio.

È sbagliato perché sono due uomini, è sbagliato perché sono fratelli, è sbagliato perché Robb un giorno dovrà sposarsi e avere figli e Jon sa fin troppo bene che non c’è un posto per lui a Winterfell una volta che il loro comune padre sarà morto, è sbagliato infine perché non dovrebbe piacergli così tanto.

Anche ora, mentre osserva il volto congestionato dal piacere di Robb sa fin troppo bene quanto sia sbagliato tutto quello, ma basta che Robb cerchi vorace le sue labbra, che infili una mano nelle sue brache quando nessuno li veda e subito avverte il bisogno di averlo accanto, baciarlo ancora e ancora e poi di possederlo tutta la notte. Non dovrebbero farlo, non dovrebbero baciarsi, non dovrebbero toccare il corpo dell’altro in quella maniera e soprattutto non dovrebbe trovare eccitante Robb che apre le gambe come una puttana consumata o che succhia la sua erezione come se avere un membro maschile in bocca fosse per lui una necessità vitale.

Fosse per Robb dovrebbe prenderlo subito, niente baci o preparazione ma Jon non se l’è mai sentita, per quanto debbano sbrigarsi non vuole fargli del male, non a Robb, mai a Robb.

Ogni volta che si spinge dentro suo fratello deve fermarsi, sfruttare quel poco di auto controllo che gli è rimasto per godersi il momento altrimenti comincerebbe a muoversi con forza e tutto finirebbe, con le opportune precauzioni possono realmente perdersi in quel piacere. Robb però la pensa diversamente, Robb è esigente, pretende di poterlo toccare, baciare, pretende di farsi fottere curandosi solo del proprio piacere, pretende di farlo venire, fosse per Robb andrebbero avanti per tutta la notte, fottendo fino a dimenticare il proprio nome, solo la sensazione della pelle dell’altro a contatto con le proprie dita.

Robb geme il suo nome implorandolo di muoversi, di scoparlo e di scoparlo ora, ne ho bisogno Jon, ho bisogno di te ansima prima che Jon si decida a muoversi. Non si è mai sentito bene come in quei momenti e Robb geme, geme fin troppo forte si dice Jon prima di schiaffargli una mano sulla bocca per farlo stare zitto. Il suo fratellastro però sembra non aver capito il messaggio perché comincia a succhiargli le dita, una dopo l’altra con fare osceno mimando quasi la penetrazione, ci sono momenti in cui Jon si chiede dove Robb abbia appreso simili gesti, e non vuole darsi una risposta perché sa che non gli piacerebbe.

Robb si muove andando incontro alle sue spinte ma è la visione di lui che gli succhia le dita, della lingua che fa capolino per pochi istanti e di come le labbra sembrino imprigionare ogni singolo dito ad essere troppo per lui.

Jon porta la mano tra i loro stomaci e non si sorprende di trovarlo già duro, Robb è così vicino all’apice, quando Jon comincia a toccarlo abbandona le use dita per slanciarsi sulle sue labbra. Jon si lascia coinvolgere in quel bacio passionale, colmo di lussuria e sensualità, due fratelli non dovrebbero baciarsi così ma loro non sono mai stati solamente fratelli ma qualcosa di più. Le gambe di Robb sembrano intrappolarlo e le sue spinte si sono fatte sempre più profonde e più irregolari mentre sente il piacere pervaderlo.

Cede solamente quando sente Robb ansimare il suo nome, l’altro si lascia sfuggire uno sbuffo di fastidio per poi continuare a muoversi, Jon continua a toccarlo muovendo sempre più velocemente la mano finché non avverte un calore familiare e Robb soffoca un gemito sulle sue labbra mentre gli sporca la mano.

I Sette li puniranno per quello, Jon sa fin troppo bene che quei pochi momenti di piacere prima o poi dovrà pagarli ma per il momento meglio non pensarci. Meglio concentrarsi su come sarà incontrare il re e la sua corte, riflettere sull’offerta di zio Benjen sul prendere il Nero e concentrarsi sul respiro di Robb il quale lo guarda con occhi colmi di amore e di desiderio, se solo potesse essere più facile.


End file.
